Tranquil Glade/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for Tranquil Glade. Strategies This strategy is hard to explain, but you need 5 ninjas with flash bomb and a ninja with double shot. Then, in a corner, you need a 1/2 sniper. Strategy #2 : Spam 3/2 ninjas and 2/2 snipers for the leads. No dart monkeys required. Strategy #3 : Spam 2/3 Dart Monkeys and at least 2 2/2 snipers for leads. No ninja monkeys required. Strategy #4: Place down 3 ninjas in the first 3 loops, place 2 1/2 sniper monkey in the middle of the track, then get 2/0 dart monkeys and place them from loop #4-the last loop, after that, upgrade the dart monkeys to 2/3 dart monkeys, then, work on getting 2/2 ninja monkeys after that get all you're ninja's to flash bombs. Strategy #5: Start with Ninjas and upgrade to 2/2. Then after a few waves, get some Dart Monkeys at 2/1 and Snipers at 1/3. As you progress, add more towers, upgrade the Dart Monkeys to 2/3, and sit back and watch. Red Hot Spikes may be needed. Suitable for delayed players. Strategey #5 start with a 3/2 ninja monkey. Save up for a 2/3 ninja monkey. Then spam a crap ton of other 3/2 ninja's. you win! Strategy #6 Start with a 1/2 sniper. Slowly place 6 2/3 dart monkeys on the inside of the curves, make sure to get 2/0 first, then save up to upgrade your sniper to 1/3 then 2/3 if you want. Place as many more dart monkeys as you can around the curves. I did it with 10 dart monkeys + 1 free. Alternatively you can use multiple 1/2 snipers if you have them. Strategy by Bloons2 (for mobile) Works without Tier 3 Ninja monkeys or Tier 3 Sniper monkeys! You will need: 10 Dart monkeys (2/3) 1 Ninja Monkey (2/2) 2 Sniper monkeys (2/2) I started when I was on level 13. First, get a 2/1 Ninja near the entrance. Then, get a 2/3 Dart monkeys. Buy a 1/2 sniper to pop leads. Keep spamming 2/3 dart monkeys near the enterance and upgrade the sniper to 2/2 and buy another 2/2 sniper to deal with groups of leads. You will want a 2/3 dart monkey near the exit (but not directly at the exit) to pop bloons that escape your main defense system. I lost some lives but if you are careful, you can get it NLL. I had no continues, monkey boosts or road placables. TranquilGlade.png|My setup on round 16 Tips *This is where the Flash Bomb really shines against big groups and leads. Try to put several ninja monkeys together so they can keep large groups almost permanently stunned. *3/2 Snipers will help against Ceramics while 4/2 Ninjas will send them back to buy more time. *An increasingly large group of Dart Monkeys are good to keep towards the end of the track. (best time to experiment with the Super Monkey Fan Club if you are confident about your current defenses in the later rounds) *Due to the fact that the entire track is chock-full of curves, it is inadvisable to be too dependent on Spike-O-Pults or Juggernauts. *It is advisable to at least have a 1/2 Sniper Monkey to deal with the camo-leads on round 3. Category:Strategies